Wina morderstw i wariackiego milionu
EPILOGUE link=TBA - "To Będzie Anihilacja!"|center|600px Pojawia się pięść i czerwony glutek. Pięść uderza w glutka, rozbijając szkło i dodatkowo cały glutek rozpryskuje się na cały ekran. Pojawia się ognisty napis: "This Becomes Anihillation!" Jaskinia w This Becomes Anihillation! "Jesteście szczęśliwą czwórką, która jest..." - tu zobaczyliśmy niedokończone słowa wskazówki. MacArthur: I o co w tym biega? Stephanie: Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? Brody zmarszczył brwi, no bo w końcu zginął jego "ukochany". Stephanie: Ha ha, dokończ to gówno, masz drugą część kartki. ;) MacArthur z niechęcią czyta drugą część. MacArthur: '''"...która jest w stanie zatrzymać to piekło." - serio? '''Stephanie: Nie, to tylko 90 proc. prawdy. (sarkazm) Emma zaczęła się śmiać z pozostałej trójki. Brody: Lol, z czego się śmiejesz? ;u; MacArthur: KURWA! NIE WYTRZYMAM! Rzuciła się z nerwów na Brody'ego. MacArthur: Jak możesz być gejem?! Jesteś podłym, zakłamanym, zdradzieckim, kłam... Emma zatyka ryj twarz MacArthur. Emma: Taa, świetnie, ale on tak naprawdę jest ze mną. Przegrałaś życie, nikogo to nie obchodzi, a tylko raczej idiotów. Stephanie marszczy brwi. Stephanie: Chociaż niechętnie, to zgadzam się z tą kadetką. A to, że Brody po prostu jest idiotą, to nikogo już nie interesuje, przynajmniej będzie z jakąś nic nie znaczącą kretynką, tylko im powinno to być do rzeczy. Emma: '''A o co ci chodzi? ;-; '''Stephanie: Sama się domyśl, skoro wcześniej Ciebie tak nie obchodził Brody, to czemu niby teraz? ^^ Ja gdybym miała Ryan'a w finałowej piątce, też się bym nim posłużyła. >:D Emma tylko pokazuje fakasa. Stephanie: Hmmm, tego palca możesz sobie wsadzić w odbyt. Niczego tym żałosnym gestem nie udowodnisz, a raczej swoją głupotę. Emma: 'Skończyłaś, bo tylko powtarzać się umiesz. ''Każdy bardziej zauważa brak MacArthur. '''Trójka: A gdzie MacArthur? W drodze do Warszawy, Wyjście z Jaskini MacArthur wyszła z labiryntu, żeby pomyśleć o tym, jak się wydostać z tego bagna. MacArthur: Powinnam wygrać to sama dla siebie. Nikt mnie nie szanuje. :'( Sanders, jak mogłaś umrzeć? Obok niej przelatywał świstek. MacArthur: Hmmm... w końcu jednak mnie nic nie powstrzyma przed robieniem głupich rzeczy. Zatrzymaj się! Zaczęła gonić latający papierek, ten jednak przyczepił na dach przystanku autobusowego. (wow, ta jaskinia musiała być obok fajnego miejsca <3) MacArthur: Ciekawe gdzie ja wylądowałam... Odwróciła się dookoła i zobaczyła równie piękne miasto, co Zadupie niedaleko Rosji... nieważne, była to oczywiście Warszawa! ;) MacArthur: Warszawa? :D Zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia, a obok niej przechodziło dziecko, które szybko rzuciło z przerażenia torebkę i uciekło gdzie pieprz rośnie. MacArthur: Huh? Czyli ten cały Labirynt to była fikcja? Szkoda, że jeszcze spotkam tych debili z Wariackiego Wyścigu. -.- Usiadła koło przystanku autobusowego i zauważyła portfel. MacArthur: Chyba to do kogoś należy, oddam się z tym na policję i zacznę robić karierę w Polsce. <3 Jednak na portfelu zauważyła napis: "To dla MacArthur, trzymaj!". MacArthur: Wyczuwam podstęp... Jednak była zbyt ciekawska i otworzyła portfel. Monolit, Jaskinia Reszta jednak zaczęła szukać wyjścia, Stephanie i Brody zauważyli mały monolit. Stephanie & Brody (w myślach): To mi się k*rwa śni... xD Oboje spojrzeli się na siebie, oczywiście podejrzanie. Stephanie: Wiesz może, gdzie jest wyjście? Brody: Nieee, a chcesz wejść w ten podejrzany monolit? Mrugnął do niej oczkiem, lecz ta nadepnęła mu na nogę i pędem ruszyła do monolitu. Brody: Ty mała pchło!!! >:( Wszedł z obolałą nogą do monolitu, Emma chodziła wciąż w kółko, wyraźnie tym była zajęta najbardziej. Emma: ... Widzi, jak ściany zaczynają się rozpadać, a z "ekranu" wyskakuje Manson. Manson: Gra skończona. Pokazuje jej kartkę, na którym widnieje jej podobizna i status: "4th - Największa przegrana". Emma: Jprdl -.- Poszła wyjściem. Manson: Nie zapomnij, że lecisz po prostu do Kanady! Twoi zmarli koledzy już czekajo xD Nie dostała w zamian żadnej odpowiedzi, nacisnęła przycisk autodestrukcji i fikcja zniknęła. Manson: Trafili do gierki, a w Kanadzie raczej nie powinnam się pokazywać. Westchnęła. Manson: Ale za to i tylko ósemka się nie pogniewa xD Warszawa, Polska Brody & Stephanie Cała trójka (poza Emmą, która już out) wylądowała w Warszawie. Stephanie: Warszawa? Czy w Wariackim Wyścigu tu też byliśmy? Brody: Nie XD Stephanie: Założę się, że Ty z obolałą nogą zajmiesz co najmniej 4 miejsce. ;) Zaczęła biec jak głupia gdziekolwiek, z daleka chyba od Brody'ego??? XD MacArthur MacArthur przejrzała już swój portfel, a na nim... magnetofon! ???: '''Jestem! Ha ha ha, zgadnij kto to! :D '''MacArthur: Izzy? Izzy: '''Nie, to Kredens głupolko... tak to ja, Izzy baby! <3 Wróciłam do Totalnej Porażki, żebym... no nie wiem po co przybyłam, ale i tak zamierzam brać udział w tym programie! No cóż, ktoś mi kazał Tobie pomagać, żebyś dotarła do Kanady. '''MacArthur: Aż do Kanady? ;-; Izzy: Aaaa tam, więcej niespodzianek mój przełożony nie mówił ;) ???: Izzy, nie jestem Twoim przełożonym! MacArthur zmarszczyła brwi. MacArthur: Don?! Tego mi jeszcze brakowało! >:( Don: Nie martw się, kadetko. Twoja kadetka jest ekhem... "cała i zdrowa", teraz jeśli nie chcesz zostać uwięziona w Warszawie, to wracaj do Toronto! MacArthur: Wolałabym zostać w Warszawie, niż patrzeć na ryje Łyżwiarzy... Don: Aha, ale jednak wygrałaś grę i musisz pojechać. MacArthur: Grałeś w Słodki Flirt? MacArthur nie była do końca zadowolona odpowiedziami gospodarza Wariackiego Wyścigu. Don: Nie, a co to ma do rzeczy? ;-; MacArthur: Już nic. Wyłącza. Brody & Stephanie vs MacArthur Brody i Stephanie znajdują przystanek autobusowy. Brody dostrzega w nim kadetkę i prędko zaczyna do niej biec, jednak ta w złości też podbiega i nadeptuje mu na drugą nogę. Brody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Stephanie zaczęła się śmiać z tej sytuacji. Stephanie: Cisnę z was bekę ;) MacArthur: Zamknij ryj. Nie znasz życia. Stephanie: Eeeeeeeeeeeeech, Ty to możesz się porządzić swoim nędznym tyłeczkiem, Artur. MacArthur chciała rzucić się na Stephanie. Brody: 'Ani mi się waż! ''Zaczął, no nie do końca, czołgać się w stronę przystanku autobusowego. '''Stephanie: No dobra, ciekawe po co on się tam czołga. MacArthur: Byleby udowodnić, że jest bardziej wytrzymały niż Ty? Po chwili zniknęła z widoku Stephanie. MacArthur (podczas biegu): Muszę udowodnić tylko tym dwóm kurewkom, że ja się tak łatwo nie poddam. Znajdę tylko pociąg i pojadę do Gdańska, skąd będę już lajtowo lecieć do Toronto. Po kilku minutach biegu znalazła lotnisko warszawskie. MacArthur: Szybko! Musi stać w bardzo długiej kolejce, nevermind. Brody & Stephanie Stephanie nadal patrzyła "ze zlitowaniem" na Brody'ego. Stephanie: 'Och, jaka nuda... pokonam go 10 krokami. ''Przeszła szybko przez przystanek autobusowy, nadeptując Brody'emu na prawą rękę. '''Brody: Aaaaaaaaaaał.... :'( Stephanie: Co ci jest? Człowieku, to jest wyścig, nie konkurs na wytrzymanie. Znajduje portfel i bierze go. Topher: Witaj! Będę twoim podróżnikiem aż do Ottawy! ???: NAH! Czy wy możecie chociaż raz czegoś nie spierdolić, nawet spróbować? -.- Stephanie: Don... Patrzyła na niego chłodnym wzrokiem. Don: Ooo, cześć, taka sprawa, że jesteś w nowym sezonie. Będziesz musiała tylko polecieć do Ottawy. Stephanie: Ohoho, z przyjemnością. ;) Popatrzyła zadowolona, że wyrolowała Brody'ego. Stephanie: Teraz tylko MacArthur i ja jako jedyna wygram... Odwróciła się prosto obok budynków, które sąsiadująco były równe pod każdym względem. Stephanie: Lotnisko! Wi... Brody: Co mówisz? Stephanie: Gówno. Przegrasz! >;3 Stephanie biegła na przeciwko siebie, najprawdopodobniej do celu, który wcześniej sobie "upatrzyła". Stephanie: Zwycięstwo!!! MacArthur MacArthur wcześniej była 52. w kolejce do zapisu, teraz 11. Informator: O godzinie 14:30 (jest 14:15) rusza samolot z Warszawy do Ottawy. Prosimy zachować bezpieczeństwo. Samolot znajduje się na torze 11. MacArthur była co raz bardziej zdenerowana, co 2 minuty ktoś wychodził z kolejki. MacArthur: Wygląda na to, że dziś przegram. Popatrzyła za siebie i nikogo nie było. MacArthur: Nieeee, to oznacza, że dziś wszyscy przegrają. >:3 Obok jednak swoje stanowisko otworzyła druga bileterka. Bileterka: Zapraszam wszystkich, którzy lecą do innego kraju! MacArthur: Poważnie... -,- Tam wszyscy z początku poza MacArthur ustawili się, owszem teraz była walka o miejsce. Bileter: Następny! Uderzył linijką (drewnianą) o stół, który się połamał. Po chwili wszyscy, oprócz MacArthur of course, stali przy drugim stoisku z biletami. MacArthur podeszła do faceta, który sprzedawał owe bilety. MacArthur: Dzień dobry, dostanę bilet? Bileter: Tiaaaa... a gdzie? ;-; MacArthur: Ekhem... do Ottawy, jeśli łaska. Bileter: Jeśli łaska... słuchaj lasia, chcesz ten z Warszawy do Ottawy? Należy mi się 100 dolarów, zaaaaaaaraaaaazz... Patrzy się na dziewczynę. Bileter: Skąd ja ciebie znam, Valentina? MacArthur też sobie przypomniała biletera. MacArthur: Trevor? Ty tu? Trevor (wciąż Bileter): Tak, Escobar. Chcesz ten bilet? Wykonaj proste wyzwanie, inaczej skucha, kara lub jeszcze inna konsekwencja... wygraj ten cholerny program. ;-; MacArthur: Sorki Trev, jestem nadal na pierwszym miejscu. Obok niej nagle pojawia się Stephanie, która za***ała jej bilet. Stephanie: Ha! ;) MacArthur: Jprdl... Bileter: Kochana, drugiego biletu Tobie nie dam. Albo dobra, bierz, ale i tak po programie wisisz mi 5% za wygraną, lub 100% z wygranej jaką dostaje Steph... swoją drogą, podoba mi się ta... MacArthur: ZJEŻDŻAJ DZIADU! >:( -_- MacArthur bierze buławę i chce rzucić w Trevor'a, lecz ten się chowa. Brody Godzina 14:27. Brody jeszcze nie doszedł na lotnisko, ale zauważyła go zakapturzona postać. ???: Może ci pomóc? Za darmo, nie możesz przegrać z MacArthur, ani tym bardziej ze Stephanie, no dobra, bardziej z MacArthur. (ochrypłym, dziwnym akcentem) Brody: Dobrze, jaka cena? ???: Żaaaaaaaaaaaaadnaaa... (koński akcent XDDD) Brody: A wiesz może co dalej? ???: Tak. Pierwsza osoba, która poleci do Toronto jaka pierwsza, wygra! Zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia. ???: No nieważne, chodź, bo jeszcze dwie minuty do końca! Idą do samochodu i szybko jadą. ???: Tylko jak ten samochód zaniosę do samolotu xD Niewaaaaażne, kradziony. Samolot, Warszawa ---> Gdynia ---> Ottawa ---> Toronto 14:29:30 - za chwilę samolot startuje. Wszyscy w trójkę wsiedli do samolotu. Stewardessa: Witam, zostały trzy ostatnie miejsca. Widzę, że przyjaciele, tak? c: No to usiądziecie razem. Każe im usiąść razem. Stephanie: Super... jednak zdążyliście. (sarkazm) MacArthur: Nie ciesz się, o 07:53 jak dotrzemy do Ottawy, utrę Wam tyłek frajerzy ;) Brody zasnął, Stephanie i MacArthur się kłóciły bez przerwy. Stephanie: O matko, zamknij tę twarz! -.- MacArthur: Bo Twój "śpiący gej" mnie do tego zmusi? Nikogo innego poza tym kretynem nie widzę, nie kocham go, nie wierzę, jak on mógł powiedzieć Ryan'owi, że go kocha? Stephanie obrzydziła się tekstem kadetki. Stephanie: To, że słyniesz z obrzydlistwa, to wie nie jedna osoba, poza tym, ile Ci zajęło, żeby wymyślić taką gadkę? MacArthur: Oczywiście! Nie wierz mi! Mam was wszystkich gdzieś! Stephanie: To świetnie, bo ja Ciebie też ;) I tak kłóciły się zresztą do 22:29:30... XD Tajemnicza, zakapturzona postać była w 3 rzędzie (ze względu na samoloty, podobnie jak w pociągach, były takie "wagony", więc zważywszy na jego/jej pozycję, finałowa 3 była w 2 rzędzie). ???: Oni się nie umieją cieszyć szczęściem, a tak poza tym... Osoba zrzuca z siebie płaszcz. Była to Josee w całej okazałości. Josee: Przegrałam, zhańbiłam się w programie, ale nie pozwolę teraz wygrać MacArthur ;) Zaczęła się szatańsko śmiać. Josee: Nie mam daru do niszczenia rzeczy, bo mi w tym pomaga psycholog. Pasażer na gapę: O kurwa, nikogo to nie obchodzi! ._. Josee: Mnie tak ;) Więc zamknij ryj albo ja ci go zamknę ;) Pasażer na gapę poszedł spać, Josee strzeliła facepalm'a. Josee: Ech, jak w ostatnim odcinku, gdy zostałam pokonana przez MacArthur... nie zapomnę nigdy, ale ci przysięgnę, że *************** ********************* ***************** ************* ******** *******************... tak, zostaniesz największą ******, ****************, *************, **********, *****! 00:15:47. MacArthur i Stephanie zasnęły, ale za to obudził się Brody. Brody: Aaaaa, gdzie jestem? Rozgląda się po samolocie i przypomina sobie wszystko, patrzy na śpiące dziewczyny. Brody: 'Trudno, muszę do łazienki ;-; ''Zszedł, cały czas kulejąc i szedł w stronę trzeciego sektoru. Zastał tam... Pedobera Josee. '''Brody: AAAAAAAAAA! Przewrócił się z powodu przerażenia, łyżwiarka pomogła mu wstać. Josee: Nie krzycz Brody'uś, innych obudzisz. Brody zaczerwienił się. Brody: Powiedziałaś na mnie Brody'uś? ;] Josee: Tak. Josee też się zarumieniła. Josee: '''Chcę ci pomóc, abyś wygrał, chociaż i Crimson na to zasłużyła... na wygraną, nie ukrywam. '''Brody: Dzięki, kochana jesteś. Razem trzymali się przez chwilę za ręce. Josee: Szkoda tylko, że powiedziałeś Ryan'owi, że go kochasz i w ogóle :/ Brody: Skąd o tym wiesz? :/ Josee: Kiedy zostałam pseudo-zabita jak wszyscy, pomyślałam, "Kur*a Josee, jest coś z Tobą nie tak! Jak te raki umysłowe biorą udział i wygrywają? Wystarczy udawać miłą, a każdy Ci podziękuje za to i wyleci. Dobro niby zawsze wygrywa i, i.... (zaczęła płakać)" Brody pocieszał płaczącą Josee. Brody: Nie martw się, ludzie nie potrafią ciebie docenić. ;c Josee: Tak myślisz? Otarła łzy. Josee: 'Masz rację! Razem zmienimy swoje życie! Od dzi... ''Brody znienacka pocałował Josee, ta nie mogła sobie odmówić i zaczęli się całować namiętnie, potem po dziesięciu sekundach przestali. '''Brody: Przepraszam... Josee: Było... cudownie... ;u; Tak zaczął się ciekawy, ekscytujący dzień. (halo, bo przecież północ zwiastuje nowy dzień?) Samolot, Lindsay (niedaleko Toronto) ---> Toronto 07:51:00. Jeszcze dwie minuty i planowo finałowa 3 miała już być w Toronto, ale obecnie byli w Lindsay. (miejscowość) Informatorka: Stacja: Lindsay. O 08:13 mieli być w Ottawie. MacArthur jeszcze spała, Brody i Stephanie pozwolili sobie na mały żarcik. Brody i Josee poszli do drugiego sektoru. Stephanie: Tu jest Josee ;o Brody: Taaaaak, ale zrobimy mini żart dla tej oto tu. ;) Pokazuje na MacArthur. Stephanie: Na to się mogę zgodzić. :D Patrzy na dwa krzesła, które były przed MacArthur. Stephanie: Przepraszam! Podeszła do ludzi i wzięła trąbkę. Przykucnęła obok MacArthur, cały czas się śmiejąc i plując jej w ucho. (fuu!) Potem użyła trąbkę... i... BAM! MacArthur: AAAAAAAA! Ta przewróciła się z fotelu. MacArthur: Co jest? Josee? ;o Brody i Stephanie zaczęli się śmiać. Brody: Nie ma tu Josee. Josee zniknęła w łazience. Brody: Widzisz? Masz iluzję. ^^ Samolot powoli wylądował w Toronto. Toronto, Meta Samolot wylądował w Toronto. Informatorka: Jesteśmy już w Toronto! MacArthur poszła spać po tym incydencie, Brody i Stephanie wyszli z samolotu i biegli do mety. Ku zdziwieniu ona była w miejscu parkingu samolotów. xD Byli tam wszyscy, którzy mieli przepustkę do nowego sezonu. ;) Po drużynie Stephanie stali: Jay, Dwayne, Rudolph i Lao Chi. Po drużynie Brody'ego stali: Emma (chociaż została już wyeliminowana), Devin, Aisha, Zach, Nastasia, Iris, Marcus i Jasper. Po drużynie MacArthur stali: Jen, Veronica i Claudia. Jen: '''Nie wierzę, MacArthur tego nie wygra :( '''Veronica: To jest rywalizacja. Czego się laska spodziewałaś? Claudia westchnęła ze smutku. Brody i Stephanie równolegle biegli do mety. Pierwszy/a był/a... BRODY! Wszyscy, którzy byli po stronie Brody'ego, zaczęli go oklaskiwać, Veronica i Rudolph pokazali fuck you. Po chwili MacArthur wyszła z samolotu. MacArthur: Czy coś mnie ominęło? Emma: Tak. Przegrałaś. Wypierdalaj! MacArthur: 'Sama sobie pobiegaj Ty ******** **********. ''Po chwili z samolotu wychodzi Josee, kadetka się odwraca. '''MacArthur: TY PODŁA OBSZCZYMURO!!! WON MI STĄD ALBO JESZCZE TEGO POŻAŁUJESZ!!! >:( Josee: Boże, zajrzyj w słownik zanim powiesz coś głupiego. c: Uciekła i zaczęła się śmiać, Don tylko patrzył na to zadowolony z nową ekipą. Don: Mówiłem już to pozostałej piętnastce, ale to jest nowa ekipa. Jestem prowadzącym, a to są moi... potoczni zastępcy - Izzy i Topher. Izzy: IZZY ROZWALI WAM CZASZKI! <3 Topher: Aha... byle nie moją, jestem zaskakująco piękniejszy od Ciebie. Veronica marszczy brwi. Veronica: Mamo. Pomóż. (sarkazm) Don: 'Aha, jeszcze nagroda za wygranie tego durnowatego sezonu... Manson? ''Przychodzi odmieniona dziewczyna, tylko jeszcze z garścią włosów i potarganą suknią. Obok niej stoi zadowolona Ruth. '''Ruth: Należało ci się ;) Manson: Paszła stąd cyrkówko -_- Ruth weszła do tego samego samolotu, którym leciała finałowa 3, po czym on odleciał, a tam machał do wszystkich "ten sam z Charyzmatycznego Przetrwania" Chef Tuck Hatchet. Chef: Do zobaczenia! Manson wręczyła kasę Stephanie i Brody'emu. Manson: Proszę. Emma: Ha ha, kto tak cię zdziro urządził? Manson: Ty lepiej zamknij ryj. Pamiętajcie, ona nie jest godna zau... Wszyscy mierzą dziewczynę wzrokiem, ta szybko rzuca walizkę z pieniędzmi i ucieka. Veronica: Ile macie? Znacie zasadę, przyszliście z czymś, oddajecie to temu gnojowi. Pokazuje na Dona. Don: Nie jestem gnojem! Przestań mnie tak nazywać! -,- Veronica zaczęła się sarkastycznie śmiać. Veronica: Ale się nie obrażaj tak lalusiu ^^ Don zmarszczył brwi. Don: I w ten sposób było mnóstwo płaczu, krzyku, odmienności, w Anihilacji! A teraz z racji z tego, że się to gówno zakończyło, możemy się cieszyć! Bo już niedługo wystartuje nowy sezon, Total Drama: Europe Trip! Patrzy się na zawodników. Don: Czego tutaj szukacie? Zmykajcie mi stąd! ;o :| Uczestnicy: Jprdl... już idziemy. Wszyscy odchodzą z niechęcią. .... No i co? Skończyłam kolejny sezon ;) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:TBA - dodatki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki